Into the Dark
by lakersgirl11820
Summary: Meredith wakes up one morning to find out that she is living the life she always wanted. Set after the Code Black incident.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Meredith wakes up one morning to find out that she is living the life she was wanted. Set after the Code Black incident. 

**So this is my first GA fanfiction so I hope that all of you like it!**

* * *

Meredith woke up the morning after the Code Black incident and felt sick. _I don't remember drinking last night_ she though to herself. Then she felt someone next to her, _Shit_ she didn't remembering going to Joe's last night or picking up anyone last night. The last thing she remembered was talking to Derek and telling him that she couldn't remember the last time that they kissed. The man next to her began to stir and she finally saw his face and well his very naked body. She fell off the bed.

"DEREK!" Meredith said while grabbing the sheets to cover her exposed body

"What's wrong?" he asked sleepily

"What's wrong!" she screamed "You're married!"

"Yea, it's ok so get back into bed, we have the day off" He gave her his famous McDreamy smile.

"Derek, this is not alright" she began looking for her clothes "this is wrong on so many levels"

Derek sighed _What the hell was wrong with her, probably the hormones again_. After a bit of looking Meredith was able to find her clothes, or what she hoped where her clothes because she didn't remember buying them but then again she didn't remember a lots of things lately. She quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs. The only problem was she didn't know where she was. The house was one she had never seen before and she didn't know if she had her car there.

Finally she found some keys and we outside to find a car that fit. When she walked outside she realized where she was. Derek and Addison had built a house together on the land and now they had slept together there. She really did feel like a whore. Pretty soon she found herself driving a Range Rover and was on her was to the hospital.

The hospital was the one place where she could escape most of the problems that she had. Although many thing reminded her of Derek, it still remained her sanctuary, except the elevator of course. After about a 20 minute drive she reach the hospital, parked and walked inside. She walked up to the intern locker room when she spotted Cristina at the nurses station, wear dark blue scrubs. _What is going on?_ she thought

Cristina turned around and saw Meredith "What are you doing here, I thought that since you and McDreamy had the day off you guys would be in bed all day long"

"Cristina! He's married!" Meredith exclaimed

"Yea and so are you" Cristina began to look a little confused

"WHAT!" Meredith yelled so loud that several people turned, stopped and looked at her. She lowered her voice to avoid anymore stares "What do you mean that I am married?"

"Yea, you and Derek got married about 5 years ago" Cristina looked at the clock "I don't have time for this right now. Gillian kept me up all last night and I have a surgery in five minutes, why don't you go up to the nursery, Izzie should be there"

Cristina left Meredith standing there confused out of her mind _I'm married to Derek? And who is Gillian and why was she keeping Cristina up all night?_ She decided to listen to Cristina and went up to the OB/GYN floor, hopefully she would find Izzie soon and not run into Addison. Of course fate was not on her side and when the elevator doors opened she found Addison on the other side.

"Hi Meredith" Addison said quite perky

"Hi Addison"

"So are we all still on for dinner at your place this Saturday?" she asked

"Yea of course" _What the hell was going on here?_

"What are you doing here? I thought that you and Derek had the day off to go sho…." Addison was cut off when the doors for the elevator opened

"Got to go" Meredith said while running off to find Izzie. After several minutes of looking she found her taking a break in the on call room.

She barged into the room "What year is?"

"2012" Izzie looked worried "What's going on?"

"The last thing I remember is the Code Black incident and this morning I woke up with Derek laying next to me in a house I have never seen before, Cristina and you are attendings and Addison is asking me about dinner plans." Meredith was now on the verge of tears

"Meredith calm down" Izzie grabbed Meredith into a hug "After Derek came over that night he went home and signed the divorce papers. He said that after seeing what almost happened to you scared the crap out of him. You woke up the next morning and with your room filled with lavender and a note saying to meet him at the ferry boats and there he told you that he loved you and couldn't live without you. You didn't go back to him right away, you waited several months to make sure that everything would be ok again and then you guys got back together. About 2 months after you guys got back together he proposed and then another couple of months you guys got married on a ferry boat. And last week you found that you are two months pregnant."

Meredith sat down on one of the beds completely in shock. _How could I not remember any of this?_ " Seriously?"

"Seriously"

"What about Addison?"

"She was understanding about it and admitted that she still wasn't over Mark. They just got married last month, me and you were actually bridesmaids and Mark is working here now"

"Ok, so I think I need to go back home because I left Derek at home" Meredith said still a little unsure of what was going on

"Are you sure your ok?"

"I think I will be, right now I just need to talk to Derek"

"Ok, call me if you need anything"

"Ok"

Meredith got up and proceeded to leave the hospital. She got into her car and went to the house in which she woke up this morning. She guessed that Derek and her built the house together and it wasn't built with Addison. It was a lot of information to try to comprehend in just a couple of minutes. She was married to Derek, was friends with Addison and was two months pregnant. Meredith came up to the house and saw Derek running down the outside stairs which led to the house.

He came up to her and caressed her cheek with his hand. With this simple touch it was so easy for Meredith to get lost in the moment. "Are you ok, I was worried about you this morning"

His eyes peered into hers and into her soul. "I'm fine"

"Meredith don't lie to me. You only say your fine when you really aren't"

"Derek I can't remember the last six years"

* * *

**That's the end for now! Please review and tell me what you think and any ideas that you have.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything that has to do with the show. I do this for fun.

Summary: Meredith wakes up one morning to find out that she is living the life she always wanted. Set after the Code Black incident.

**Hope that you like the new chapter! Read the authors note at the bottom. VERY important**

* * *

"What do you mean you don't remember the past six years?" Derek was beginning to worry

"The last thing I remember is you telling me about our last kiss, I don't remember anything after that"

"You don't remember our wedding or anything else?"

"I want to Derek, so bad, but I just cant" Finally the tears began to fall and Derek held Meredith for about 10 minutes until she stopped.

"It's ok, we'll try to figure out what happened"

"You don't think that maybe I might have" Meredith didn't continue, she couldn't say the word out loud

"No Meredith you don't have Alzheimer's, you don't show any of the symptoms. I'm thinking that when you fell last night it might have triggered something"

"You think I might have amnesia?"

"Retrograde amnesia more likely"

"When did I fall?"

"We were celebrating last night after finding out about the baby and after we finished for the second time" He smirked "You fell off the bed and hit your head. I wanted to go to the hospital to have it checked out but you said you were fine and went to bed" Meredith just looked at him trying to digest everything being said to her. "Damn it I'm a neurosurgeon I shouldn't have listened to you and taken you to the hospital."

"I'll be fine right?" he nodded "So we're married?" Her face turning into a smile for the first time since she had woken up this morning

"Yea almost 5 years now" He smiled at her "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, my memory should start gradually coming back soon, right?"

"Yea, do you want to watch our wedding video, it might trigger something"

"Yea, I'd love that"

They went back inside and Derek led Meredith into the family room. While he was looking for the video Meredith began to examine the house. It really was quite magnificent house. It reflected both of their personalities. She walked to the mantle and began to look at the pictures. One was of herself, Cristina, Izzie, George, and Alex all dressed in their dark blue scrubs except for Izzie who was in salmon ones. Another of her, Izzie and Addison which she was guessing was taken last month at Addison's wedding. Suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and relaxed once she realized it was Derek's.

"Who would have ever thought that my wife would end up being in my ex-wife's wedding."

"I was so surprised when Izzie told me"

"When did you talk to Izzie?"

"When I left I went to the hospital and Izzie told me a lot"

"Come on let's watch our wedding video" He reached out for her hand and they both sat comfortably on the couch within each other's arms

Soon the video started

True to Izzie's word they were married on a ferryboat with all of their family and friends surrounding then. First Izzie on Alex's arm was coming down the aisle dressed in an gorgeous deep red spaghetti strapped gown that went mid-calf. Next came Cristina dressed in the color but instead was an strapless gown that also went down to mid-calf. She walked down the aisle with Burke and he seemed to be absolutely in awe with her. Meredith was wearing a long flowing ivory A line gown with little detail. She was walked down the aisle by her father.

"Your father came to visit you one day at the hospital and you guys became really close after that"

She nodded her head.

_The camera was then focused on Derek with tears on the verge of being released. Soon they were joined together at the front of the ferryboat. _

_Before the ceremony started, Derek said "I love you so much"_

"_We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Meredith Grey and Derek Shepard. If anybody here feels that this two should not be together for eternity, speak now or forever hold your peace." _

_Everyone and thing was silent except for the sound of the water._

"_Meredith and Derek have decided forgo traditional vows for ones they have prepared from their hearts. Derek you may go first"_

"_The night I met you in the bar forever changed my life. You were absolutely break taking. So imagine my surprise the next morning when you kick me out" Everyone laughed "But when I saw in the hospital that day I thanked God because fate at that moment was on our side. We may have had our share of problems but I am overwhelmed on how much I love you, your incredible. So as I stand here today with you I want to thank you for choosing me, picking me and loving me"_

_Meredith's eyes were on the verge of tears "Oh God your making this really hard on me to start my vows" Derek chuckled "Words can't even express how much I am in love with you. I always heard people say that there was difference from loving someone and actually being in love with someone and now I understand. I can't ever imagine my life with out you. You make all the problems I have in my life just disappear and I am so grateful for that. I am in love with you more than words can describe."_

"_So now I ask, Derek, do you take Meredith as you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?"_

"_I Do"_

"_And Meredith, do you take Derek as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?"_

"_I Do"_

_At this point they were both smiling like idiots but they didn't care._

"_Can I have the ring?" The celebrant asked_

_Burke reached out from inside his suit and handed the rings to him. The celebrant held up the rings _

"_These rings are a symbol of everlasting love- a circle that never ends or breaks just like the love between a man and a woman." he handed a ring to Derek. "When you place this ring on Meredith's finger, please repeat after me…Meredith, with this ring, I thee wed."_

_With his fingers trembling, he repeated "Meredith with this ring, I thee wed"_

"_Now Meredith repeat…Derek, with this ring, I thee wed"_

_With tears and a smile on her face she repeated "Derek with this ring, I thee wed"_

_They both stood there starring in each other's eyes_

"_I take great pleasure in now pronouncing you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"_

_Derek pulled Meredith into him and they both got lost in the kiss. Soon they were broken apart by Cristina. _

"_You might wanna save some of that for tonight"_

_Everyone began laughing_

The video ended and Meredith was in tears. She still couldn't believe that she couldn't remember that past 6 years. "Where did we have the reception?"

Derek was hoping that the video may have triggered something but unfortunately it didn't "We had it right by the lake under a tent. People said it was the best wedding reception they had ever been to"

"Really?"

"Yea" She seemed to be in deep thought "Everything is going to be fine. This happens to people all the time and they eventually get their memory back"

"Derek you don't understand what it's like to wake up one day and its 6 years into the future. I'm married to a man I though was married to another woman. I'm no longer an intern but an attending and to top it off I'm pregnant. Just yesterday I thought I was going to die. So you can imagine how bad I want to remember what happened the past 6 years"

Derek couldn't do anything but just hold her in his arms.

Several hours went by and Derek and Meredith were looking through photo albums.

"So we're friends with Addison and Mark?" Meredith asked while looking at a picture of the four of them together at Joe's

"Yea, it took awhile but there was no need to be angry at each other anymore"

"By the way Addison mentioned something about dinner this Saturday?"

"Oh crap I forgot" Meredith looked confused "They come over every 2nd Saturday of the month for dinner. I arrange our schedules for we can"

"Why do you arrange the schedules? Why not Webber?"

"Richard retired a few years back and gave me the position of Chief"

Meredith's face lit up "Seriously?"

"Yea" He starred at her with their look

When she noticed this she quickly turned around to avoid his glare

"Are you ok?" he asked

"It's going to take some getting used to that we're married. The last time I saw you, you were married to someone else"

He nodded "I understand"

"So I want to know about everyone - Cristina, George, Izzie, Burke and even Alex"

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they are greatly appreciated. So for future reference here are some things that you need to know. Everything after the Code Black incident happened except for a few things but hopefully this will clear up things.**

**- George and Meredith never slept together because it was so wrong**

**- Mark did come back and Derek did punch him. He came back because Addison wanted to start over with him**

**- Izzie did fall for Denny and he did die. She did cut the LVAD wire but didn't quit**

**- Meredith did find out about her mother and the chief but did not judge him**

**- Meredith doesn't have any stepsisters**

**- The fight between Addison and Derek never happened (the one where all the interns heard)**

**- Callie never happened because she just looks like she overpowers George and it's really disturbing (especially in that finale scene where they were kissing YUCK)**

**-The night Meredith went to go visit Thatcher was the start of their father/daughter relationship**

**If there is anything else I will put that in later**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything that has to do with the show. I do this for fun.

Summary: Meredith wakes up one morning to find out that she is living the life she always wanted. Set after the Code Black incident.

**Here's the new chapter! YEAH!**

* * *

"So George and Olivia are now dating and living together. Alex and Izzie are also dating. They bought your mom's house when we finished building this one together. Addison and Mark are married but you already knew that. Oh, Cristina and Burke are married and had a baby girl named Gillian last month."

"That explains it" she whispered to herself

"Huh?"

"When I went to the hospital today she said that Gillian had kept her up all night and I was really confused"

Derek laughed "Yea I'm still surprised Burke got her to settle down but I think after he got shot it really changed her"

"What do you mean Burke had gotten shot" She asked shocked

"Yea about 5 years ago. He was coming back from Mercy West and got shot in his arm. I went in and repaired as much as I could but he had pretty bad tremors, for awhile we didn't think he would be able to do surgery anymore. But he came through it within a few months"

"Wow" she tried to digest everything that was said to her "How's my mother doing?"

This way the part Derek was regretting telling her. It was bad enough breaking the news to her the first time but this time would be even harder "She pasted away last year"

Meredith tried so hard to fight back the tears "When? Was there anyone with her?"

"It was in November of last year. She died because of an stroke." Derek was now trying to hold back his own tears "I was the surgeon on her case and we did everything that we could to try to save her"

She thought to herself for several minutes before speaking "And I believe you"

Derek looked a little shocked but then smiled "That's the same thing you said to me when I had broken the news to you"

Meredith smiled, that was a good sign "So is there anything else I should know about?"

"Well every Wednesday night we go out to Joe's with Cristina and Burke. I already told you about the dinners with Mark and Addison. After we found out yesterday that your pregnant, Izzie had decided that she will be the one to decorate the nursery because Cristina wouldn't let Izzie to her own."

"We really do have a good life now huh?"

"Yea we do, we have our problems like everyone else but we have a pretty good life now"

While they were flipping through some more photo albumswhen they heard a knocking at the door.

"I'll get it" Derek got up and answered the door to see Cristina and Burke with baby Gillian on the other side.

"Hey we wanted to check on Meredith, Cristina said she was acting weird this morning"

"Yea, she fell off the bed last night and now can't remember the last 6 years."

"Damn that must suck" Cristina said

"Cristina!" Burke scolded her

"What"

"Yea it does suck" Meredith said from the living room "You know that I can hear you guys from over here"

She heard simultaneous sorry from all three of them before they made their appearance in the living room.

"Is there anything that we can do for you Meredith" Burke asked always the kind, generous person

"Unless you can give me back my memories of the past 6 years then no but thanks"

Burke nodded and smiled "So that must be Gillian" Meredith said referring to the baby in Cristina's arms

"Yea" This had to be the first time Meredith had ever since Cristina with a real genuine smile. Gillian was of course a spitting image of her mother except for the eyes which were all Burke's. Meredith felt bad for the baby, she had her mother's unmanageable hair. She laughed

"Do you think our baby is funny looking?" Cristina said in a half serious, half joking tone.

"No just feel bad that she has your hair" Burke and Derek laughed but Cristina didn't find it that funny

"Well I hope that your baby ends up getting your thin, dry, brittle hair"

Meredith subconsciously touched her hair "I don't have brittle hair"

Several hours went by and they continued to talk like there was no time forgotten for Meredith.

"We better get going, Gillian is starting to get a bit cranky" Cristina said

"We'll see you guys tomorrow" Burke and Cristina both said and walked out the door.

Derek looked at the clock and saw that it read 9:00 "We better go to bed, our shift starts at 5:30 tomorrow"

Meredith nodded and they went up the spiral stair case that lead to the second floor. When they got up to the master bedroom, Derek showed Meredith where all of her clothes were and where the bathroom was. Derek graciously let her use the bathroom first and when he came out of the bathroom he found Meredith in bed already

"I'm just going to sleep in the guest room for now. I don't want to make anything uncomfortable for you" Derek said while walking to the door

"Derek we've already since each other naked before and we are married" She patted the empty space on the bed "Just get over here already"

Derek smiled and crawled into bed next to her.

Before dozing off of to sleep Meredith turned to him "I'm glad that we got back together" After saying this, she fell asleep.

Derek looked at her and brought his hand out to caress her face "I love you so much Meredith" he said and dozed off to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything that has to do with the show. I do this for fun.

Summary: Meredith wakes up one morning to find out that she is living the life she always wanted. Set after the Code Black incident.

**New Chapter!**

* * *

Derek woke early the next morning to the sound of Meredith throwing up in the bathroom. He got up and did the same thing he had for the past week. He went into the bathroom, knelt next to her, massaged her back and held her hair out of her face.

After a few minutes she stopped and flushed the toilet. "I guess your pretty used to this by now" Meredith said to Derek

"Yea I guess that you could say that I am" he helped her up "Come on why don't you get cleaned up and meet me downstairs. I'll cook you some breakfast"

"You cook?"

"Anything but grilled cheese of course"

She laughed "Oh of course"

"Take your time we don't have to be at the hospital for another 2 hours"

"Ok"

Derek gave her a kiss on her forehead and went downstairsand started making breakfast. Meredith sat on the floor of the bathroom a bit more just think about how truly amazing their life together was. They probably had fights like any normal couple but they loved each other so much, it was unbelievable. She cleaned herself up and went downstairs to find Derek. It did take awhile for her to find the kitchen but she finally did.

She sat down at the bar and watched him move around the kitchen with as much style as in the operating room. When he spotted her, he threw the towel over his shoulder and smiled at her.

"So I was thinking, since you really can't remember much and I know your not going to want to stay home" She smiled "Then you can just stick with me today, you know kinda of like my intern until you can get your memory back"

"That sounds fine"

"Are you sure?" he asked

"I still feel like an intern, so it be like just spending the whole day with you"

He gave her a grin and put the finishing touches on their breakfast

"So what has my McDreamy prepared for me this morning?" Meredith asked

"Eggs, bacon, and pancakes" He said while putting the plates in front of her

"This smells amazing" She took a bite "Wow I'm impressed, you can actually cook"

"Haha"

They ate mostly in silence for the next half hour until Meredith had finished and decided to go and take a shower.

"I'll get your clothes for you" he told her

"Thanks"

She went upstairs into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She looked at herself in the mirror and you really couldn't tell that 6 years had past. She didn't look any older but her hair was a bit shorter than before. She pealed off her clothes and stepped into the blazing hot shower. Meredith always loved hot showers. She always believed that if they were hot enough, they would burn away all of her problems.

She finished up, found some clothes that Derek had slipped into the bathroom and blow dried her hair then put it up in a loose bun. She didn't worry about any makeup and headed downstairs to hear Derek singing to _The Clash_.

"_Darling you have got to let me know_

_Should I stay or should I go_

_If you say that you are mine_

_I will stay until the end of time" _

She laughed and continued walking down the stairs. She stood at the bottom of the stairs for several minutes just watching him. He turned around and when he saw her, his face became bright red.

"How long have you been there?" he asked

"Long enough to know that you can't hold a note" He came closer to her

"Is that so?"

"Yes"

He took her by surprise and picked her up. He brought her into the living room and played _Rock the Casaba by The Clash _at top volume. He put her down but his hands settled on her tiny waist and sang to her.

Throughout the entire song Meredith just laughed. He was absolutely horrible but she could listen to that voice for hours, even days.

When the song finished he asked her "How good was I?"

"Horrible" he pretended to look offended "but I loved it"

He smiled at her but then saw the time. "We better get going"

She sighed "Ok"

"Everything is going to be ok, no one has to know what happened to you" he said to her

"Thank you"

They went outside, got to the car and drove to the hospital.

"So Bailey still works there?" Meredith asked

"Yea, she still thinks that she's my boss"

Meredith laughed "So what's Richard doing now that he doesn't work at the hospital anymore?"

"Just retired. He comes by sometimes to help me with the board."

"Never could get him away for too long"

"Nope. I'm trying to think about what else you need to know" he paused "Oh well I don't think you would remember her but Callie Torresis kinda friends with all of us."

"Isn't she in orthopedic?"

"Yea but her an George dated for awhile"

"Her and George?" The thought of those two together made her shiver, it wasn't a pretty sight

"Yea they only dated for about 4 months until he broke it off with her"

"So she's friends with us?"

"Yea well her and George broke up on good terms and you guys became pretty close"

"That's a bit surprising"

"Yea, I was pretty shocked"

Before they knew it, Derek was pulling up into the hospital parking lot. They both got out of the car and proceeded to the hospital. He lead her to the attending locker room, gave her the locker number and combo to get her scrubs and left.

She felt very weird as she began to put on her navy blue scrubs. It felt foreign to her. She had just finished when she heard Cristina coming in.

"Damn interns, they think just because they graduated from the top of their class that they're the best"

"Weren't you the same way?" Meredith asked

Cristina jumped, she was expecting anyone, especially not Meredith, to be in there.

"I didn't think you would be here today"

"Do you honestly think I would've stayed at home today and not be here"

"Good point. So what are you going to do if you can't remember how to do surgeries?"

"Well I know how to do them I just can't remember doing them all by myself"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Be Derek's intern today. He said just simple things like going to talk to patients with him and scrubbing in on all of his surgeries, he is hoping it might trigger something"

"Seriously you must love that"

"Yea but I still feel like what we're doing is wrong. The last time I remember talking to him he was married and now I'm married to him."

* * *

Later that day George was informing his patients family on howhis surgery had gone when he saw Meredith down the hall at the nurses station looking through a chart.

"Excuse me" he told the family and rushed over to Meredith

"Hey, you feeling ok? Izzie said that you can't remember the last six years"

"Yea well" but before she could continue George interrupted her

"I hope that you weren't drinking"

"No George I'm pregnant, I don't drink anymore" She said, slightly offended

"What!" he yelled. When he saw people turning around, he lowered his voice "When? How? Who?"

Meredith smiled "I think you know how, with Derek of course and Izzie said we found out yesterday"

"How far along are you?"

"About two months"

George smiled and gave Meredith a hug. If she had told this to him years ago he would've been filled with anger and jealousy but now he was happy for her. "Congratulations"

"Thanks"

Meredith sighed. At the moment it didn't matter if she got her memory back right away. All that matter was that she had the love and support of her family. With that she knew she could get through anything.

* * *

**Wow that was my longest chapter yet! I really enjoyed this one and I hope you did too. Please keep those reviews coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything that has to do with the show. I do this for fun.

Summary: Meredith wakes up one morning to find out that she is living the life she always wanted. Set after the Code Black incident.

* * *

**New Chapter!**

* * *

Cristina walked to the nurses station to page an certain intern who had really pissed her off today when she heard some nurses gossiping.

"I heard she can't remember the last six years" one said

"Yea well you know McDreamy dumped her and is going back to Addison"

"Really?"

"Yea saw them hugging and kissing two days ago"

"She must've had too much alcohol and it caused a blackout for her"

"poor girl"

Cristina couldn't take it anymore

"God can't you guys find someone else to talk about. I mean after 7 years you think you guys would stop but you don't. I understand that you are all jealous of her and who her husband is"

One nurse laughed at this and said ex, Cristina glared at her

"No McDreamy did not dump her, he hugged and kissed Addison because he had just told her that him and Meredith are expecting a child in 7 months. Just for the record, Meredith doesn't have a blackout from too much alcohol. The other night they were having celebration sex and she fell off the bed."

They all looked embarrassed "Yea that's right, go find yourselves a life"

Cristina walked away with a grin on her face, feeling quite proud of herself.

* * *

Meredith was up at the nursery looking at the babies when someone came up next to her.

"Thinking of what yours is going to look like?"

"Yea"

"Derek told me what happened. How are you?" Addison asked

"Considering the circumstances I'm doing fine"

"I must've scared you the other day huh?"

Meredith smiled "Yea, I couldn't understand why you were being so nice to be and then you mentioned something about dinner. I was seriously confused"

"If you don't want us to come over tomorrow, we'll understand"

"No, no it'll be good for me"

Meredith's pager went off and she saw that it was Derek. She looked up at Addison "I got to take this"

"Ok, I'll see you around"

* * *

Meredith walked over to the nurses station to see Derek leaning against it.

"You paged?" she said to him

"Yes I did, You are done for today!"

"Really? What about you?"

"I have a few things I need to finish before I can go home"

"Can't you get some interns to do it?"

"Ah I wish but these things require my signature"

"Ok"

"I'll see you at home"

He leaned over and kissed her softly on the mouth and she was a little shocked. When he pulled away, he realized what he had just done.

"I'm sorry, it's kinda a habit" he was a bit embarrassed

"Like we'd do it for the rest of lives type of habit?"

He smiled "Yea"

"Try not to take too long"

"Ok"

Derek walked to his office and Meredith walked to the car. While she was in the car driving room she finally started to think about things. Part of her was surprised how easily she had fallen back into things with Derek and part wasn't surprised at all. Despite all that she remembered going through with him she loved him so much.

Meredith got back home within 10 minutes and decided to cook dinner for Derek, well really just picking up the phone and ordering take-out.

* * *

When Derek walked into the door it smelt wonderful. He saw Meredith in the kitchen with an apron around her waist dancing while putting the food on a plate. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Chinese?"

"Yep"

"I thought you hated Chinese food"

"I usually do but I had a craving for it"

"Oh no"

Meredith looked concerned "Oh no what?"

"I'm looking not forward to the 2 am cravings of ice cream and pickles"

Meredith laughed "I'll try not to be too hard on you"

"Oh thanks that's really reassuring"

For the next hour they ate and laughed about things until Meredith got tired.

"Why don't you go to bed and I'll clean up for you"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now go we have a fun day ahead of us"

"Oh yea, dinner with Addison and Mark" she said

"Yep, are you sure your up to it?"

"I'll be fine, try not to take too long"

He smiled "I won't"

* * *

The next day Meredith was busy setting the table when she heard the doorbell ring. She was scared shitless. She wasn't too worried about Addison but more about Mark. The only thing she knew or remembered about Mark was that he was a plastic surgeon and that he and Addison had an affair. That was hardly a promising start.

Meredith looked at the two people entering the house. Mark looked so familiar, which was a good thing. They walked toward her and they both seemed unsure of what they should do.

"Why don't we go into the living room" Derek suggested

"That sounds like a great idea" Meredith said

While the four of them were sitting in the living room, Derek's arm resting comfortably around Meredith's shoulders and Addison's hand on Mark's leg. The scene was certainly comical for Meredith thinking about where they had all been 6 years ago. Suddenly when Addison and Mark were talking about the plans for the house that they were building, a memory came back to Meredith.

Meredith looked up at Mark and Derek. She turned to Derek.

"You punched Mark in the face the first time I met him"

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Don't forget to push the pretty purple button for reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything that has to do with the show. I do this for fun.

Summary: Meredith wakes up one morning to find out that she is living the life she always wanted. Set after the Code Black incident.

**New Chapter!**

"_That guy's pretty much a goner, huh?" A stranger said to her._

_"Sensitivity. I like that in a stranger. Are you new here?" She asked._

_**"**Visiting. Confounded by all the rain and it's only my first day in town."  
_

"_You get used to it." _

**"**It makes me wanna stay in bed all day." She couldn't believe this guy.

_**"**We just met and already you're talking about bed. Not very subtle." _

**"**Subtle never been my strong suit. So, do you ever go out with co-workers?"

_**"**I um…make it a rule not to."_

_**"**Then I am so glad that I don't work here."_

_**"**Are you hitting on me? In a hospital?"_

_**"**Would that be wrong?" he asked._

"_Meredith."__  
_

_Meredith extended her hand and they shook hands, before she could catch his name Derek punched him and he was on the floor bleeding._

_**"**What the hell was that!" she exclaimed._

_**"**That was Mark." _

"_Derek and I always did have the same taste in women."_

_  
"Excuse me?" she asked_

_  
"You're Derek's lusty intern, right? Heard about you all the way back in New York you're famous."_

_  
"Hmm, well I heard about you all the way here in Seattle so I guess we have a lot in common."_

_  
"We're the dirty mistresses."_

_  
"I suppose we are."_

_  
"My 400 dollar an hour shrink says that because behind this rugged and confident exterior, I'm self destruction and self loathing to an almost pathological degree."_

_  
"Hey, we do have a lot in common."_

_  
"You know it's funny, Derek--Derek walks in on me naked with his wife actually in the throes. And he just turns around and walks away, but he sees me so much as talking to you and I'm on the ground bleeding. Interesting, don't you think?" He said with a smirk on his face. _

"_I know Derek loves me."_

"_Then why aren't the two of you back together already, why do you think I'm out here."_

"_It's complicated."_

"_Uncomplicated it."_

"_I wish it were that easy." she said and walked out of the room._

Derek, Mark and Addison laughed, "Yea because he was flirting with you." Derek said

"For the record I wasn't really flirting with her."

"You hit on me!" Meredith said laughing

Addison jokingly slapped Mark on the shoulder, "I had asked you to come out for me and you hit on her."

"Well I didn't know for sure what had really happened."

"Uh huh." Addison said

The rest of the night they had a wonderful dinner and Meredith felt extremely happy. Before, just being in the same room as Addison made her squirm with discomfort. Her and Derek walked them to the door.

"Ok so the next one of these will be at our house right?" Addison asked

"Yep."

They said their goodbyes and then left. While Derek and Meredith were in bed later that night they both couldn't seem to fall asleep.

"Meredith," Derek said to her

"We had sex in an exam room during a prom." She had as more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yes we did."

**I know it's a bit short, sorry. I'll update soon! Sorry for the long wait, I was kinda in a funk but then last night I saw the new trailer for the third season and got really excited! Did anyone else see it? I thought the scene with Burke and Cristina in his hospital room was so funny!**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything that has to do with the show. I do this for fun.

Summary: Meredith wakes up one morning to find out that she is living the life she always wanted. Set after the Code Black incident.

**New Chapter!**

_It was the night of the prom , Meredith was dancing with Finn when she saw Derek at the punch bowl table watching her._

"_You alright?" Finn asked her._

"_Yeah, I'm just hot, and ah, claustrophobic. You know, I'm just gonna run and splash some cold water on my face."_

_He nodded, "I'll be right back ok?" she said_

_He nodded again, seeming to understand. She walked out of the prom area and ran to somewhere where she could be alone but of course Derek had followed her._

"_Meredith." he called out to her._

"_Leave me alone." she yelled back._

"_Meredith." he called again._

_She ran into an empty exam room._

"_Just leave me alone."_

" _I just want to make sure you're alright." _

"_No! I'm not alright? Okay? Are you satisfied? I'm not alright. Because I have a boyfriend, and you call me a whore, and our dog died, and now you're looking at me again. Stop looking at me."_

" _I am not looking at you, I am not looking at you."_

"_You are looking at me. And you watch me. And Finn has plans. And I like Finn. He's perfect for me, and I'm really trying here to be happy, and I feel like I can't breathe. I can't breathe with you looking at me like that so just stop!"_

_Meredith turned around and faced him. He looked at her and made up his mind, he grabbed her and kissed her. The kiss soon turned very heated and before she knew it her panties were off._

"_What does this mean? " Derek asked after they had finished_

_  
"Uh, I had panties on, black. Do you see them?" She said frantically looking around the exam room._

_  
"What does this mean? " He asked more persistently._

_  
"And fix your tie." She told him._

_  
"Meredith, what does this mean?" He asked her once again._

_Suddenly the door opened and revealed Callie._

"Oh, the nurse told me to come find you. You have to come now, its Izzie. Wait, wait." She fixed the back of Meredith's dress and they both ran off.

_She looked between the two men, unsure of what she should do or who she should choose. Two incredible men stood in front of her. One had plans and the other had her heart. _

_Suddenly Finn spoke up, "Meredith can I talk to you for a second." He said looking between her and Derek. She walked over to him and he spoke._

"_I want to say something to you and I don't want you to say anything." she nodded, " I don't know what happened between you and Derek tonight and honestly I don't want to know. I understood that you were scary and damaged but I didn't know why until tonight. It's Derek, it always has been. There is something between you two and I don't want to be the one that comes between true love."_

_Finn was truly an amazing person. "I'm so sorry Finn."_

"_You don't need to apologize for loving someone."_

_After he said this to her, he gave her a hug and turned to Derek. "Make her happy and don't ever hurt her again."_

"_I will and I won't." He said. Finn nodded and then walked out of the hospital._

_Derek and Meredith walked toward each other. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed_

"_What does this mean now?" he asked hopeful._

"_I think that it means that everything between us is going to be ok."_

_They smiled at each other knowing that this was the beginning._

" I ran away from Finn to have sex with you and then Callie walked in and told me that Denny had died."

"Do you remember anything else?" he asked her.

"I had to pick between you and Finn but Finn said that he couldn't come between true love."

"That I didn't know."

"I can't believe that we slept together on the night of a prom." They laughed.

"Hey I didn't get any from my prom why not get some during my second one"

Meredith gently slapped him on the arm, "We should try to get some sleep."

"Yeah you're right."

It was early the next morning when Olivia was in the bathroom in the apartment that her and George shared, looking for tampons.

"George where are the tampons?" Olivia yelled while going through the cabinets.

"What are you talking about?"

"The tampons that I asked you to buy the other day."

"I don't buy tampons," Olivia glared at him "Fine I'll go buy some right now."

George quickly ran out of the apartment.

George was at the checkout stand buying about six boxes of tampons.

The man at the checkout stand looked at him, "Girlfriend?"

"Yea." George was embarrassed.

"We've all been there man."

George nodded and proceeded to pay.

Cristina and Burke were having breakfast when Cristina suggested something.

"Let's have a barbecue today."

"You, Cristina Yang-Burke, want to have a barbecue?" Preston asked

"It's Dr. Yang-Burke and I think it would be good for Meredith to be surrounded by her family right now. Plus we have this huge backyard that is going to waste, especially for the amount of money we paid for it."

"Ok then, you call everyone and I'll go and get the food!" Burke said.

**A/N I was so overwhelmed by the amount of reviews for the last chapters. All of you guys seriously rock. It seemed like everytime I checked my email there was like 6 more reviews. Keep it up! The more reviews I get, the more inspired I am to write and update sooner!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything that has to do with the show. I do this for fun.

Summary: Meredith wakes up one morning to find out that she is living the life she always wanted. Set after the Code Black incident.

**New Chapter!**

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_Maybe we're not supposed to be happy. Maybe gratitude has nothing to do with joy. Maybe being grateful is recognizing what you have for what it is. And maybe we're thankful for things we'll never know._

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith had just gotten off the phone with Cristina when Derek came into the living room.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked.

"Oh Cristina invited us to a barbeque at 4:00 tonight."

"Cristina Yang-Burke is having a barbeque?" Derek said joking.

"Actually you must refer to her as Dr. Yang-Burke and yes but I think she's just trying to help me figure things out or remember stuff."

Derek nodded, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine, no morning sickness yet but I probably just cursed myself."

Derek sat down onto the couch with her and put his arms around her. She relaxed under his strong embrace.

"I love you." he said while kissing her temple.

She paused for a second, "I love too."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"IZZIE!" Alex called out for his girlfriend of almost 5 years.

Izzie came running down the stairs.

"What!"

"Cristina just called and invited us to a barbeque at their house tonight at 4:00"

Izzie raised her eyebrows, "Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Did she want us to bring anything?" she asked

"She asked if you could bake some cookies or something."

Her face broke out into a huge smile, "I'll be in the kitchen for the rest of the morning and probably until an hour before we leave, so don't bother me."

She ran off into the kitchen, _"What did I get myself into, wanting to date her or even planning on proposing to her." _he thought to himself.

Alex went upstairs into the guest bedroom and opened one of the dressers. He dug under some blankets to find what he was looking for - a 4K three diamond, gold band ring with the inscription - Dr. Model and Evil Spawn 4Ever. He smiled, Izzie was the perfect one for him and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek walked into the bedroom that he and Meredith shared. Meredith was in there looking for something to wear.

"Cristina called and she wants us to come early so that we can help set up because Burke got called in for an emergency surgery so he is going to be late." Derek said to her.

"Derek, I can't fit into my skinny jeans anymore"

Derek look at Meredith and sure enough the pants she was trying to pull up, wouldn't go past her midsection. The thing that struck him the most was her small bulge in her stomach.

"You didn't tell me that you started showing already."

"Yea," she looked down at her stomach, "I just really noticed it yesterday."

"It's incredible, you're incredible." He looked deeply into her eyes.

She looked at him and kissed him. He began to deepen it and she returned. It felt so good for her to have his lips touching her once again.

Meredith shouldn't have spent so much time trying to get her pants on because in a matter of seconds they were off once again.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Several hours later, after Derek and Meredith had their second round in bed, their phone rang.

"Hello?" Meredith answered.

"Hi sweetheart, it's daddy." Meredith didn't know what to do.

"Hi dad."

"Derek called me this morning and told me what happened. How are you feeling?"

She smiled at Derek, who was asleep on the bed. "I'm doing better, I've regained some of my memory."

"That's good and he also told me the good news."

"Yep, you're going to be a grandfather in about 6 months."

"I'm so proud of you and everything you've accomplished."

Her eyes began to get teary, "Thanks daddy, that means a lot to me."

"I love you so much sweetie."

"I love you too daddy."

"I'll talk to you soon." he said

"Ok"

She hung up the phone and smiled. She was so thrilled that she finally had a good relationship with her father, it meant the world to her. Derek began stirring next to her.

"Hey" he said

"Hey yourself." she gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Oh that was my dad."

He shot up, "How did that go?"

"It went really good actually."

"That's good."

"Come we need to get ready or else we're going to be late."

"Fine, but I want to replay what we did this afternoon tonight."

"Ok but only if you're a good boy." He kissed her, "Now get your ass out of bed."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

They both arrived at the Burke residence is a matter of 30 minutes and Cristina opened the door. She smirked when she looked at the both of them.

"You guys are like rabbits."

"Excuse me?" Derek said

"Come on, it's obvious you guys had sex before you got here."

"How can you tell?"

"Meredith, you're like an open book and second you both look way too happy to come to a barbeque."

"So what can we help you with?" Meredith said, changing the subject.

Cristina rolled her eyes, "Actually can you just take the plates and stuff outside. Burke just called so he should be here soon."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith, Derek, Cristina and Burke were sitting outside while they were waiting for everyone to get there.

"So some patient actually tried groping you?" Meredith asked

"Yea and I kept telling him that I was married with a child but he didn't listen. Damn morphine." Cristina said.

"Must've gotten pretty steamy in there" Derek joked.

Cristina was about to say some smart ass comment, when Meredith blurted something out.

"McSteamy."

Derek laughed, "No, you guys called me McDreamy."

"No, not you," she looked at Cristina, "You and Izzie mcnamed Mark - McSteamy."

"Actually you came up with the mcnickname but yea. We named him while he was suturing his own face."

Meredith laughed, "And you guys never came up with one for the vet that I dated."

"Seriously, he wasn't even a real doctor."

Burke interrupted them, "So you guys never came up with one for me?"

Cristina and Meredith looked at each other and began laughing, "Sorry no." Cristina said.

"I feel slightly offended." Burke said.

The two girls looked at each other, silently agreeing on a name for Burke.

"McYummy." They both said at the same time.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**A/N There might have been a slight confusion in the last two chapters because the line breaker hasn't been working, so I hope this chapter is a bit more easier to read. The next chapter should make all Alex/Izzie fans very happy!**

**Thanks again for all of the amazing reviews, you guys just make my whole day and it gives me the mojo to write these chapters even faster!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything that has to do with the show. I do this for fun.

Summary: Meredith wakes up one morning to find out that she is living the life she always wanted. Set after the Code Black incident.

**New Chapter!**

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_As human beings, sometimes its better to stay in the dark; because in the dark there may be fear, but there's also hope_

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Izzie got to Cristina's later than she should've. With two baskets of cookies and muffins in her hand, she rang the doorbell.

Meredith answered the door, "Hey Izzie! Where's Alex?"

"He got paged right before we were about to leave."

Meredith could tell that Izzie was upset about this.

"Well everyone is outside, I'll put these in the kitchen for you."

Izzie made her way outside, trying to put smile on for everyone else because she knew she was going to be the only one there without their loved one.

When she got outside, she heard Cristina and George yelling about McNicknames.

"How come Burke gets one and not me?" George whined.

"Because he is my husband."

"I want one."

"Look Bambi, you can't just ask for one, it's a privilege to get one."

"You guys have no respect for me."

"Ok I just thought of an Mcnickname for you." Cristina said.

"Ok, what is it?"

"McBaby."

Everyone outside began laughing.

Izzie finally spoke up, "What's Burke's Mcnickname?"

"McYummy." Burke replied, feeling quite proud of himself.

"Wasn't that Mark's reject name?" Izzie laughed.

Cristina gave Izzie the death glare and Burke's smile dropped. Meredith had just entered the backyard, oblivious to what had been happening.

Burke pointed his fingers between Meredith and Cristina, "You guys gave me a reject name?"

As a common theme that night, everyone broke out into a laughter.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Several hours later, the only ones that remained at the Burke residence were Meredith, Derek and Izzie.

"So where is Alex tonight?" Derek asked.

"He got called in right before we left , apparently some burn victim."

"That's funny, when I was at the hospital, it was pretty calm." Burke said.

Cristina kicked Burke's leg, "Ow!"

Izzie looked worried, "Maybe something came up after Burke left." Meredith suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." Izzie didn't buy it. "I think I'm just going to head home."

They said their goodbyes and soon Izzie drove off.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"I hope that Alex isn't fooling around." Cristina said.

"He wouldn't do that to do Izzie." Meredith said.

"I think I can say for the all of us, that if Alex did cheat on Izzie we would all take turns on kicking his ass." Burke said.

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Back at the house, Alex was quietly sneaking around making sure that everything was in place.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Izzie packed her car in the driveway, walked up to the front door and unlocked it.

She opened the door to find the house illuminated by tons of candles, leading a path to the backyard.

She smiled and followed the candles. When she got outside, she saw Alex in a tuxedo standing in a circle filled with rose petals.

When Izzie was finally face to face to him, she opened her mouth to speak but Alex put his finger over her lips.

"Izzie, I don't want you to say anything." she nodded, "I know that I may be an ass at times but I love you so much. You turn by world upside down."

He got down on one knee.

"Isobel Stevens, will you marry me?"

She broke out into laughter.

"I'm so sorry." She said and turned around.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith turned over in her bed to Derek.

"Derek, are you awake?" She asked while nudging his arm.

"I am now." He rubbed his tired eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Can you go out and get me some watermelon and coffee ice cream?"

"Right now?"

"Please Derek, I have this huge craving for it."

"Fine, I'll be back soon."

"I love you"

"Me too."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, school has just been so crazy! I know this chapter was kinda short but I just wanted to get something out before you guys started to forget about this fic. Once again thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews. I am just so blown away by all of them. **

**I will try to update again by the end of the coming week but I can't promise anything.**

**On a side note - Wasn't that new music video for the new season so good! I am even more excited about the new season than before!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything that has to do with the show. I do this for fun.

Summary: Meredith wakes up one morning to find out that she is living the life she always wanted. Set after the Code Black incident.

**New Chapter!**

* * *

_As human beings, sometimes its better to stay in the dark; because in the dark there may be fear, but there's also hope_

* * *

Alex still stood on one knee, trying not to freak out.

"Izzie, is everything ok?"

Still laughing, she answered, "Yea. I just have really bad reactions to moments like this."

"It's ok." He sighed, "So I was kinda hoping for an answer to my question."

"Yes. Yes Alex I will marry you!"

* * *

Derek was strolling through the frozen food aisle, looking for coffee ice cream, when his cart collided with something.

"Dr. Shepherd?" The voiced asked.

"Dr. Dandridge."

"How are things?" Finn asked.

"Good. Good. For you?"

"Great."

The silence became awkward. Finn looked into Derek's cart and laughed.

"Meredith is pregnant." He said as more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yea, 3 months along." Derek noticed the ring on Finn's finger.

"Married?"

"Yea, 2 years. Her name is Sophie and she is 7 months pregnant."

"Congratulations."

"Same goes to you."

"This shouldn't be awkward." Derek said.

"Agreed."

"Thank you."

"For?" Finn asked.

"Not putting up a fight."

"I would've lost eventually. You and Meredith have something special, like I had with my late wife Liz. It only comes around once in a lifetime and you have to grab it when you find it. What I have with Sophie, I can't compare to Liz, but its still special. You and Meredith are going to last forever with the kind of love you share for each other."

"Thanks."

"Tell Meredith I said congrats."

"I will."

"Bye Derek."

"Goodbye Finn."

* * *

Meredith had been sitting in bed when another memory came back to her.

_It was Cristina and Meredith's first day having their own little interns to scare and torture. They were both at the nurse's station looking over some charts._

"_Ugh, I hate interns." Cristina said._

"_You were one last week." _

"_Shut up."_

_Meredith laughed._

"_Have you seen the head of neuro, Dr. Shepherd?" Meredith overhear an first year intern._

"_Yes, he is absolutely drop dead gorgeous and have you seen his ass." One of Meredith's intern, Dr. Williams, said._

_Cristina looked at Meredith eavesdropping and decided to listen along as well._

"_Too bad he's married."_

"_What! To who?" Dr. Williams asked._

"_Dr. Grey."_

"_Ugh, she's my resident. A complete bitch."_

_Cristina tried to hold back her laughter when she saw Meredith's face._

"_Excuse me, Dr. Williams." Meredith said._

_She was in shock, "Yes, Yes Dr. Grey."_

"_I didn't realize that you felt that strongly about myself and my husband."_

"_I didn't me…" Meredith cut her off._

"_Don't even think about taking it back or saying that you didn't mean it."_

"_Are you going to kick me out of the program?"_

"_No." the intern sighed, "I am going to make you wish that you had gotten kicked out of the program."_

"_How?" she asked, afraid._

"_For the next two months you will be doing only enemas and sutures."_

"_I can do that."_

"_Oh, that's not it." the intern looked scared. "After that you will work solely with Dr. Bailey for one month. Her nickname is the Nazi. After that I will send you up to OBG -YN to work under Dr. Montgomery. Who happens to be Dr. Shepherd's ex-wife and a close friend of ours. When I think that she is through with you, you will be working with Dr. Yang here. I might add that she really hates interns. And once I feel that Dr. Yang is through with you then you will be working with me for the rest of your internship at Seattle Grace. You might think that this is great working side by side with some amazing doctors but I will limit you scrubbing in on surgeries for only two a month. Are we clear?"_

_Dr. Williams nodded and quickly left._

"_We've got a new McBitch in town."_

"_Shut up"_

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review, they make my day! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything that has to do with the show. I do this for fun.

Summary: Meredith wakes up one morning to find out that she is living the life she always wanted. Set after the Code Black incident.

**New Chapter!!! **

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_As human beings, sometimes its better to stay in the dark; because in the dark there may be fear, but there's also hope_

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Early one Sunday morning, the ringing of the door awoke Meredith. Not seeing Derek in sight she decided to answer the door herself. She got downstairs to find Burke and Derek talking in the family room. The odd thing was that they were both dressed in fishing attire.

"So you guys go fishing?" she asked.

"As often as we can." Burke said.

"Sorry I didn't wake you, usually I don't because it's too early and I know that you like to sleep in." Derek said to Meredith.

"No, no that's fine. You guys look ridiculous you know that right?"

Derek and Burke both looked at each other.

"Yeah, we know." They said together.

"Ok, just making sure, I'm going back to bed."

* * *

The next day both Meredith and Derek were in the middle of an tumor removal when suddenly all of her memories started rushing back to her.

* * *

_Meredith awoke the morning after the bomb incident to find her room was filled with lavender and a note beside her bed._

_Meet me at the ferryboats at 7:00_

_I signed, it's over_

_-D_

_Meredith looked up and saw Izzie standing at the door with two cups of coffee in her hand._

"_He's incredible you realize that right." Izzie said to her friend._

"_Yeah, I know."_

* * *

"_Everyone can I have your attention." Derek yelled out on the balcony to the entire surgical staff._

"_Derek what are you doing?!"_

"_Making sure that you say yes. In front of everyone I want to ask you to marry me."_

"_Derek don't."_

_He got down on one knee._

"_Meredith I am so in love with you. I have been for a long time and I know that it's taken a while for us to be together but I don't want to waste another moment without you being my wife. We are meant to be with each other. So marry me."_

"_Yes." She said softly._

"_Yes?"_

"_Yes!" Meredith screamed._

* * *

_Before the ceremony started, Derek said "I love you so much"_

"_We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Meredith Grey and Derek Shepard. If anybody here feels that this two should not be together for eternity, speak now or forever hold your peace." _

_Everyone and thing was silent except for the sound of the water._

"_Meredith and Derek have decided forgo traditional vows for ones they have prepared from their hearts. Derek you may go first"_

"_The night I met you in the bar forever changed my life. You were absolutely break taking. So imagine my surprise the next morning when you kick me out" Everyone laughed. _

"_But when I saw in the hospital that day I thanked God because fate at that moment was on our side. We may have had our share of problems but I am overwhelmed on how much I love you, your incredible. So as I stand here today with you I want to thank you for choosing me, picking me and loving me"_

_Meredith's eyes were on the verge of tears _

"_Oh God your making this really hard on me to start my vows" Derek chuckled "Words can't even express how much I am in love with you. I always heard people say that there was difference from loving someone and actually being in love with someone and now I understand. I can't ever imagine my life with out you. You make all the problems I have in my life just disappear and I am so grateful for that. I am in love with you more than words can describe."_

"_So now I ask, Derek, do you take Meredith as you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?"_

"_I Do"_

"_And Meredith, do you take Derek as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?"_

"_I Do"_

_At this point they were both smiling like idiots but they didn't care._

"_Can I have the ring?" The celebrant asked_

_Burke reached out from inside his suit and handed the rings to him. The celebrant held up the rings. _

"_These rings are a symbol of everlasting love- a circle that never ends or breaks just like the love between a man and a woman." he handed a ring to Derek. "When you place this ring on Meredith's finger, please repeat after me…Meredith, with this ring, I thee wed."_

_With his fingers trembling, he repeated "Meredith with this ring, I thee wed"_

"_Now Meredith repeat…Derek, with this ring, I thee wed"_

_With tears and a smile on her face she repeated "Derek with this ring, I thee wed"_

_They both stood there starring in each other's eyes_

"_I take great pleasure in now pronouncing you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"_

_Derek pulled Meredith into him and they both got lost in the kiss._

* * *

"_I believe milady that it is tradition for the man to carry his bride over the threshold." _

"_Derek we've been married for almost two months."_

"_So, we're still in the honeymoon phase."_

"_We'll always be in the honeymoon phase."_

_Derek picked Meredith up, he whispered into her ear, "I have glow in the dark condoms in my back pocket."_

* * *

_Meredith had been sick to her stomach for several weeks know and had decided to have it checked out. Since Cristina and George were busy she had decided to have Izzie check her out._

_After about 10 minutes of waiting in the exam room, Izzie came back in._

"_Good news is that nothing bad is wrong with you."_

"_So what's the bad news?"_

"_There is no bad news, your pregnant."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Seriously. Your 3 months along."_

* * *

"_Derek there's something that I need to tell you."_

"_After a few minutes of finally searching for Derek she found him looking at the board._

"_Sure, what's up?" He asked without looking away from the board._

"_Derek this is important."_

_His demeanor changed and he turned his head. "What's wrong?"_

"_I'm pregnant."_

_Derek's face broke out into a huge grin._

"_Really?" he asked._

"_Would I lie to you about this?"_

_He picked her up and spun her around._

"_I think this calls for some celebration sex tonight."_

* * *

"Dr. Shepherd are you ok?" A fellow resident, Lindsay Thomas, asked her.

Derek looked at her with concern.

She smiled, "Yeah, better than ever."

Then she collapsed on the floor.

**A/N I didn't have school today so I thought I would get a new chapter up. I hate to say but I think that the next chapter is going to be the last. Although I have thought about doing an prequel of sorts to this story and wanted to know what you guys would think of that. So let me know and review!!!!**


	12. Final

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything that has to do with the show. I do this for fun.

Summary: Meredith wakes up one morning to find out that she is living the life she always wanted. Set after the Code Black incident.

**Last Chapter!!!! **

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_As human beings, sometimes its better to stay in the dark; because in the dark there may be fear, but there's also hope_

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith woke up several hours later in a hospital room and saw Derek looking over her chart.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You passed out in the OR."

"Oh, how's the baby?"

"Our baby is perfect. How are you feeling?"

"We were married in July and the weather was perfect. You proposed to me at the hospital and everyone heard. You said you did it them because it would be harder for me to turn you down with a ton of people watching."

"Yes I did and it worked because you said yes."

"I also remember that Cristina almost killed Izzie when she told her that she was pregnant. When we moved into our house, we had taken the day off and we spent it christening each and every room."

"Which resulted in an broken coffee table." He said grinning.

"Way too much information." Alex said from the door.

"Then you should not have been listening." Meredith said.

"Yea, Yea, glad to see that you are yourself again."

After all of Meredith's tests came back clear, she was allowed to leave the hospital.

"Seriously, I want you to take it easy." Izzie said while wheeling Meredith out of the hospital.

"Izzie, I'm better than I've been for about a week now."

They to the front of the hospital, the rain was coming down hard and Derek already had his car waiting for her.

"I'll come by tomorrow to visit you." Cristina said, appearing out of thin air.

"Ok."

* * *

Later that night, Meredith and Derek were settled into their bed.

"I think that we are finally going to get a good night of sleep." Derek said.

"I love you so much Derek."

"I love you more Mere."

They soon feel asleep within the comfort of each other's arms.

* * *

Meredith awoke the next morning alone in her bed with the scent of lavender filling her nose. She looked around and realized that lavender surrounded every inch of her room.

Meredith heard someone at the door and figured it was Derek.

"Get your ass back into bed." She said while burying her face into her pillow.

"Ugh, I rather not but I did bring you some coffee." Izzie responded.

"What are you doing here?" Meredith asked confused.

"I live here."

"Where am I?"

"In your house."

"Where's Derek."

_They say that when you have a dream you have five seconds to write down what you dreamt or else you'll forget_

"I don't know but he did leave you a note." Izzie motioned to Meredith's nightstand.

_Meet me at the ferryboats at 7:00_

_I signed, its over_

_-D_

"Izzie I know that this might sound crazy but I remember this happening almost 6 years ago. I had this wonderful life with Derek and we were married."

"It was probably just a dream Mere."

"It felt so real."

_As seconds and minutes go by certain details of the dream become fuzzy. _

"What do you remember about the dream?"

Meredith thought for a few seconds, "That Derek and I were married."

"Anything else?" Izzie asked.

_The only thing that really stays with you are the feelings that you experiences whether they were happy or sad._

Meredith thought long and hard but nothing else came to mind. " I remember that we were really happy."

"So are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm great."

"You better start getting ready, it's already 6:15."

* * *

_So say that one night you had a glimpse into the future one night and knew of heartbreak or possible physical pain someone was going to endure in the future - you can no longer remember._

_The only thing that you do remember is that you had a dream where you were married to Derek Shepherd and that's all that mattered._

* * *

THE END

* * *

**A/N I can't believe that this is finished, it makes me so sad. I have appreciated all of your wonderful reviews - they kept me going. As for information for the prequel/sequel to this story. It is going to be called _Could be Anything_ and the first chapter should be out very shortly. It will take place immediately after this story. Again thank you to everyone who has taken their time to read or review this story. You guys SERIOUSLY rock!!!**

**Meredith and Derek, Luv24+Alias, natzbadfairy, mcobsessed, Funky-monkey-93, Peppy87, RBDFan, kml57, greysfanx3, starbucksfaeries21, maryjhadalamb, greysgirl1, lifeisconfusing, RachaelSheperd, TVHollywoodDiva, bondgirl83, Lizzie9, January-21, Annie, Galovr4life, Strawberry Cheerios, angelz6, thegirlyou'vealwaysknown, anything.you.want, Laurenn, Sarah, AFan17, greysaddict4life, nfinchamscheff, aliciums8187, princessdiva06, tayababy, Mrs. Alexander Khampheng, MeredithandDerekFanForever, freitazal, MerDer, paulis8707, Paula, court, mcseriously, mlalderm, CSM, camins, mcalcie92, nicoleveronica, wiltingiris, 1987, blue fruits, katryna1, Katie, shoppingal87, hahasxybitch, anatomycd, greyaddict**


End file.
